1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a Universal remote control (URC). Moreover the present invention relates to a method of programming an URC, e.g., by using brand- and code-set identifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple ways exist how a user can configure a Universal Remote Control (URC) or another device with URC functionality to work with his CE equipment (like TV, Amps, DVD-players, . . . ). Most URCs actually offer a multitude of ways to do this. The goal of all these methods is to help the user to easily find the best-matching ‘IR code-set’ (set of IR codes) for the URC to control the CE equipment. Finding that best-matching code-set is not easy due to the high number of possible code-sets for a certain Brand/Device combination. E.g. for Philips TVs a user has to pick one of 10-15 code-sets.
The most popular ways of configuring that URC are listed below. All have drawbacks as described.
1. Enter a code-set from the manual (further referred to as method 1).
The user uses the manual to look up a combination of Brand and Device-type (e.g. TV, DVD, . . . ). It is possible that the universal aspect of the remote is limited to just one Device-type, often TV. There he finds a list of code-set-ids he needs to punch in on his URC. Often these code-set-ids consist of 3 to 5 digits (seemingly random). Before entering the first code-set-id, the user needs to press some ‘magic’ combination of keys (or a special) key to go to programming mode. After having entered the first code-set-id, the user can try out the codes of the installed IR code-set to verify if that works on his CE equipment. If the user isn't happy (since some codes are not working, or he sent the wrong code), he can use the programming mechanism to enter another code-set-id and try again.
The main drawback of this scenario is that it's tedious for a user to enter the code-set-id digits and try to find a code-set that works. Many will not have any effect on the equipment at all. Also this requires a pretty extensive list, that contains all combinations of Brand/Device-types and their list of code-set-ids to be tried. This list may be in a manual or on a web site in the case that users get web support. The above is illustrated in FIG. 1 that shows part of the URC's manual that a user uses to look-up the Code-set-ids for the Brand/Device-type combinations.
2. Auto-scan (also known as auto-search, further referred to as method 2)
Auto-scan makes it simpler for a user to find a code-set that works. Here the user presses another ‘magic combination of keys’, optionally selects the device-type he wants to search for (i.e. By pressing the ‘TV’, or ‘DVD’ button on his URC). Then he presses a key to start auto-scan. In some variants he has to keep a certain button pressed. The URC starts iterating through all code-sets for the selected device and sends one or more IR-functions in the code-set (often Power-toggle or Power-off) to the equipment. As soon as the CE device reacts (by either turning off, on, or any other response to the IR-code sent), the user presses a button (or releases a button he was holding). Now he can try if the other keys work as well, or have a mechanism to restart auto-scan trying to find another code-set that works better.
The main drawback of this auto-scan it that it can take a long time for the URC to find a working code-set. Also continuing auto-scan when it finds a sub-optimal code-set, i.e. some functions/codes are missing or not working properly, is tedious.
The methods 1 and 2 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,817 B1.
3. Brand-search (further referred to as method 3).
Using Brand-search the user has to enter a brand-id (instead of a code-set-id) and choose the device-type he wants to find IR-codes for. There is a ‘magic’ key-press to start this procedure. Then the user types the ID of the brand of his CE equipment and presses the device-button (TV, DVD, Sat, AMP). Then an auto-scan starts, but only for the code-sets for that certain brand (not for all brands as in auto-scan).
The main advantage is that this is a lot quicker then auto-scan. The drawback is that a manual is needed to look up the brand-ids, although it is briefer than the manual needed for method 1. Another big drawback is that for all brands the URC needs to keep a reference to all the code-sets for a certain brand/device-type combination. This consumes a lot of storage space. For that reason often only the bigger brands are supported for this mechanism. If the right brand is not in this list, the user is referred to method 1 or 2. As explained herein above, in case of method 1, a bigger manual is needed. Also the user has to try multiple methods that all work different and therefore needs to read through many pages of the manual before he successfully can configure his URC. The user has to select the correct method to be used, which may be confusing.
Another disadvantage is that brands that are not in the list of supported-brands will never work. Users will have to revert to method 1. FIG. 2 shows a part of the manual that the user uses to look up the brand-ids. This table is much shorter than the table for method 1, since it only contains the brand-ids for the top brands. The Philco and Sanyo brands are not in here to save space on the URC's storage. Inside this storage there is another table that links the brand-ids per device-type to the list of code-sets that brand-search will iterate through. This is shown in FIG. 3. Brands that are introduced after the production of the remote will never be covered using brand-search. When new brands appear on the market, a software update of the URC is needed. Also in case there is a new code-set-id for a given brand/device-type combination brand search does not work. Furthermore, brand-search assumes all brand and corresponding brand-ids are fixed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a URC with an easy setup while requiring limited memory resources. Moreover it is an object of the invention to provide a setup method for a URC that is easy for a user.